


A Better Breakfast

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Papa Garou, platonic idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Fluff and platonic happy breakfast with no werewolf dad.





	A Better Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/181558432231/a-better-breakfast

Adrien was starting to wonder if a lavish breakfast at his friend’s house was worth how uncomfortable the circumstances were. He was hoping to break the news that he wasn’t in love with Marinette to just her but things were quickly spiraling out of control. Mr. Dupain was a great dad who obviously wanted his daughter to be happy and wanted Chat Noir to be welcome. Adrien appreciated that. Only problem though was that he was rather...intense about it.

Now, Adrien will admit that he can be a little slow on the uptake but the discomfort in the room seemed to be affecting everyone but Mr. Dupain. Finally things were getting worse and worse and he decided to end the suffering. “You are great people, and the meal is great!” he started off, “For me, it’s the most welcome I’ve felt in a long time.”

He turned to Marinette, “Marinette, you’re really an amazing girl, and I understand your feelings for me. I am fantastic, I wouldn’t hesitate.”

Reign in the ego, Agreste!

“In any case, I’m sorry but my heart has already been taken. Even if she always rejects me, even if she loves another, I’m in love with Ladybug. I’m really sorry, Marinette.”

There was a few tense seconds of silence. Marinette’s face was unreadable as she glanced between him and her parents. “I’m so...relieved.”

“Huh?” the others echoed.

“Chat Noir, I admire you a lot. You’re a great hero and a very kind person but I was kinda lying when I said I was in love with you last night.”

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked.

“Why would you lie about something like this, Marinette?” Mr. Dupain asked his daughter.

“I’m sorry you went to all this trouble, papa. My reasons are...complicated to say the least.”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Her mother asked this time.

“Papa was so excited and Chat Noir was already coming over it seemed too late to cancel anything. Besides, in love or not it was nice to have him join us for breakfast.”

“I suppose so. But why did you lie?” Her parents were staring at her but not out of anger. They almost seemed disappointed. I guess Adrien now knows where Marinette gets her hatred of liars from.

“Like I said, it’s complicated.” Marinette sighed. She turned her gaze back Adrien. “I’m sorry to have wasted your morning, Chat Noir.”

“No waste at all.” he stood up, “I guess I should take my leave now.”

“You should stay.” Mr. Dupain said, “Like Marinette said, it was nice of you to join us. You should at least finish the meal.”

“Well…” Adrien’s rumbling stomach eyed the feast of heart shaped delicacies, “I’d hate to have all this food go to waste.”

“We appreciate the sacrifice.” Marinette smirked as he took the seat next to her again.

He smirked back, “Tis a laborious task to have to consume expertly made cuisine from the best baker in Paris but I’ll get through it. For our friendship. For Paris!”

The group laughed and dug back into the breakfast. It was still a tad awkward but they were able to joke through most of it. Adrien shared some superhero stories while Marinette and her parents talked about the most outrageous orders they had gotten.

The small family was so close and insync with one another. Sitting with them and listening to their stories and having them joke and listen to him made Adrien feel warm and welcome in a way he hasn’t truly felt in a long time. The morning was coming to a close and Adrien would have to leave soon.

“It was great eating with you all. I had a nice time today.”

“We enjoyed having you. Stop by anytime. There’s always more than enough food in this house.” That was a dangerous and beautiful offer.

“Thank you Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” he turned to leave.

“Chat Noir,” Marinette grabbed his shoulder, “Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure,”

They walked upstairs to her room and out onto the roof terrace. “I thought we’d have more privacy up here.”

“What’d you want to talk about?” Marinette was leaning against the railing. Her gaze lost to the foggy city below.

“It’s about why I lied about being in love with you.” she whispered.

“Oh?” He wasn’t going to pressure her for an answer but if she wanted to explain he wasn’t gonna stop her.

“Yes. It’s not that I’m not in love with you but I think I may have been projecting my feelings for someone else onto you.”

“I’m not sure I understand.” he went to stand next to her.

“Do you remember when you saved me from Glaciator? We were here when I told you that I was having heart troubles.”

“Oh yeah.” Adrien remembered it clearly, “I told you about my crush on Ladybug.”

“Then you whisked me off to that other terrace that had that wonderful picnic set up.” she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “I think that’s where it started.”

“So...you do have a crush on me?”

“It’s not as black and white as that. The one I had told you about that night, the one giving me heart troubles, you remind me of him.”

“How so?”

“Well you’re both kind, brave, and talented individuals. I admire both of you. But him, there’s something about him that I can’t help but love. Over the months I’ve known him we’ve gotten closer and it makes me really happy. He makes me really happy.”

The wistful smile on Marinette’s face as she talked about this mystery boy made his heart miss a beat. He was glad she had someone she loved so much in her life.

“Have you said anything to him?” Adrien asked.

“Oh no. I want to but I get so nervous and tongue-tied around him that I end up stammering out nonsense or chicken out altogether.”

“If you love him he deserves to know. Uncertainty is far worse than missed opportunity.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“If you don’t mind my asking, who is this mystery boy I remind you so much of that you ended up confessing your love to me instead? I’m very curious.”

“Sorry, Chat Noir, a girl has to have some secrets.” she grinned at him. “Thank you for being so understanding about this. Also for you being patient with my dad. He meant well and can get excitable very quickly.”

“It was no problem. It was a refreshing change of pace from my usual mornings.” Adrien thought back to the large empty dining room he had escaped from earlier. “I should really get going now. Tell your parents I said goodbye and give them my thanks. Today was great.”

“I’ll be sure to. Also, what my mom said was true. If you ever feel like stopping by again don’t hesitate.”

Again with that offer. Would it be so weird if he showed up for breakfast everyday?

“Y’know Marinette,” he slung an arm around her shoulders, “in another universe I think we would have made an amazing couple.”

“And why do you think that?” she rolled her eyes at him.

“I love hamsters too.”

She snorted, “Now I’m convinced. Bet you even had the same name picked out as me.”

“Of course.”

“Rosie.” they said at the same time and both their faces caught fire.

They stared for a moment before starting to laugh lightly. “Hey. How about if things don’t work out with Ladybug and things fall flat with you and your mystery boy we get together?”

“Is this a single at the age of fourty kinda deal?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him.

“I was thinking thirty”

“Thirty five. Bare minimum.”

“If I didn’t know any better I’d think that you weren’t actually interested in me.” he pouted.

“What did we just discuss?”

“Kidding. It’s a deal.”

“At least I know if things aren’t meant to be I’ll be able to raise a family of hamsters with my favorite cat.” Marinette shook his hand. “Thirty five. We’ll get that hamster.”

“I look forward to it.” he made a show of bowing low and kissing her hand to which she pretended to swoon. “Have a nice day, Marinette.”

“Have a nice day, Chat Noir.” she giggled and waved to him as he took off back across the city.

The morning hadn’t gone as expected. It had been so much better.


End file.
